1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a shoulder anchor provided on a side roof rail of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shoulder anchor member of a seat belt for a rear seat of a vehicle is mounted on die upper part of a rear pillar, for example. However, in a case where the rear seat is located at the rear of the rear pillar or in a case where a seat back of the rear seat is located at the rear of the rear pillar, there is the necessity of positioning the shoulder anchor member at the rear of the rear pillar.
For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 3-44616 discloses a structure in which a shoulder anchor member mounted on a rear roof rail at the rear-most part of a vehicle, but this structure has the disadvantage that the distance between a rear seat and the shoulder anchor member is excessively long.